basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Team6and7
Hello and welcome to my talk page. I am a administrator and a bureaucrat of this wiki here. If you need help please post here. ---- archive 1(founding to OCT 29, 2010) Admin I'd be very happy to become an admin. I will definitely leave dealing with other users to you. Sorry about deleting the language I was just trying to help. In terms of responsibility I have read the admins how to on wikia central many times and I have great ideas for this wiki. Hockeyben 15:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Colleges Do you think we need pages on college teams such Wake Forest? Should they be deleted? I am going to start cleaning categories first, and then I'll fill in red links. Hockeyben RE: Like the Category:Duke Alumni? Hockeyben 23:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Update Just wanted to update you. I have cleaned and created all categories, categorized all pages, and redirected duplicate pages. I have also written a Category Scheme, and linked it to the main page so the categories dont get out of hand again. Now that the wiki has been cleaned up, I can start creating articles. Hockeyben 15:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hola Hello my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team, but also a big fan of sports Wikis in general. I just thought I'd introduce myself to you as I'll hopefully be doing some editing around here soon. - Wagnike2 17:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Can I retweak the table on the main page? That way under the team logos we don't have the whole added by thing? - Wagnike2 20:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Added an RSS feed on the main page and fixed the table. The RSS will pull the latest headlines from NBA.com - let me know if that's ok. I know right now the read more page doesn't link to anything, but it will later on when I have more time. - Wagnike2 13:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :* You'd have to use CSS to change the visited / not visited links. I could probably help you with this at some point. Do you want the pages that don't exist to be red links like they previously were? - Wagnike2 15:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :* It's not against the TOS to change the CSS as long as it doesn't break the basic skin layout. Changing link colors etc is completely allowed. - Wagnike2 13:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Did we ever apply for the wikia spotlight? Hockeyben 21:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Merging Just curious, would you consider merging with the Basketball Wiki ever? That way there'd just be one basketball wiki that attempts to cover everything. I mean, I'm not saying you have to do this at all, but I think it could be beneficial. Let me know. - Wagnike2 15:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Site Name I've changed the sitename from NBA wiki to NBA Wiki so the W is capitalized. Hockeyben 22:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat powers Hello. Considering I am the only one who has edited the wiki in a long time, can I have bureaucrat rights?-Hockeyben 18:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thx. What's your favorite NBA team? -Hockeyben 18:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) - Meh , I really don't have one The non existent Pittsburgh team would be my favorite lol, Probally why I dont edit that much lol. Just not that interested in the NBA I was just testing the tools to make sure everything works. :) I'll remove his powers.-Hockeyben 03:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see you already have. Sorry -Hockeyben 03:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC)j There are no active users to promote.-Hockeyben 03:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I made Wagnike2 and admin. Hope your ok with that. -Hockeyben 02:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey t6and7. We are currently in the process of merging this site with college basketball wiki. This site will become basketball.wikia.com and will cover everything relating to basketball. -Hockeyben :* I'll probably work on the new logo/bring over the background from the College Basketball Wiki. - Wagnike2 17:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I've made knightrez an admin. I know him from other wikis, and we've never had any issues. And we desperately need contributors here, and he's interested in contributing.-Hockeyben 13:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) New Chat Feature Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Wikia has just introduced a chat feature available for all Wikis, but it's optional. If you want to activate live chatting, just go to http://basketball.wikia.com/Special:WikiaLabs , but it's entirely up to you and your admins! Have fun ' PORTERFIELD ' 01:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I've added chat. Should be a nice feature. ---Hockeyben 15:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Please come and join the NBA Fanon. You seem like someone who could really help the basketball wiki/nba fanon community grow from its slow pace at this time. NBA Boy Hi. You guys don't have material on every team in the WNBA here, nor do you provide substantial information on the league within the confines of the pages which do exist. I find that the rectification of this is essential for the growth of the league, as well as the sport of basketball at large. Please do not be alarmed by the spike in the page count on this wiki that is sure to follow. I find that whenever I move to add to pages, the search box disappears. Please advise. Thank you. Brittany Correa 20:52, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall Hey there, I was wondering if you had considered turning on Message Wall? It's a new feature in Wikia labs. I happen to use it on my other wikis and had wondered if you had considered it? --Nathan Blonkenfeld 17:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Nate Wiki logo Hi Team6and7, I am a user in the German basketball wiki and I would like to use your wiki logo for the German basketball wiki. But I need your permission to use this file. It is a very good file and I think it is good for the German wiki, too. If you have any questions about this, contact me on my talk page. Yours sincerely, Ruben406 (Kontakt • Beiträge) 21:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Blueruler2 Admin Account Hi, I am interested in being an admin, since I love and know basketball, so I was wondering if I could be a part of the team. Thanks, Blueruler2 22:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) - Make an account and make quite a few possitive contributions here and I will consider you but as now your just on an ip address and i can't see if i can trust you or youll be an asset to the wikia. 03:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Admin request: Bt1999 Hello. I know you got this request recently, but I would like to be an admin to basketball wiki. Am I in? (Bt1999 (talk) 06:21, January 5, 2014 (UTC) -Someone who can probally put admin rights to good use it seems. I dont visit here as often as i should anymore but you have been doing some good work around here Jdh is one of the other active editiors and admins atm so If you can get his approval as well ill give you admin, I belive you will be in if he doesn't reply in a timly fashion I will admin you myself If needed. I belivie i am the only burecrat the one who can admin who is active so stay in contact and I will look into this again soon. I just dont want to decisions alone about the wiki. 23:12, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat rights Yes i would. I was wondering if I could be admin I've done a lot on this page thanks Basketball wikia Why do we have basketball wikia when we 90% resemble Wikipedia? Same info, same player template, same categories, etc. I think Basketball Wikia needs to fold, become defunct. Let me ask you something else: Do you know Jesus as your personal Lord and Savior? (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 01:42, June 24, 2015 (UTC)) Why can't my question merit an answer? (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 22:54, June 27, 2015 (UTC)) Fair enough (BurgerKinger39 (talk) 22:09, June 29, 2015 (UTC))